Carpenter's typically use a number of different tools while on the job which are attached to and suspended from a tool belt for convenience. A loop is frequently used for supporting such tools as a hammer while pouches provide support for tape measures and nails. Another tool commonly employed by carpenters is known as a carpenter's square having a generally L-shaped configuration with one long leg and one short leg. The L-shaped carpenter's square is increasingly being replaced with a smaller, triangular shaped speed square. While more convenient to handle and use, the triangular speed square is nevertheless cumbersome to carry.
One approach for carrying a carpenter's speed square is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,820 to Vorsanger et al. U.S. Pat. No. 257,410 also discloses a pouch-like carpenter's square holder. These and other prior art approaches do not account for the constant movement and changing positions of the carpenter while at work resulting in re-orientation of the speed square and its holder. The constant movement of the carpenter as well as the various changes in position and orientation cause the speed square to become dislodged and drop from its holder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,847 to Anderson also discloses a carpenter's speed square holder which includes a T-shaped base member to engage the T-shaped edge of the speed square when the tool is inserted into the holder. A locking mechanism is allegedly provided by skewing the ends of the cross-member portion of the T-shaped base member to increase frictional binding of the holder on the speed square. This holder is rather complex, comprised of various interconnected components, and requires precise alignment of opposed ends of the cross-member portion of the T-shaped base member to effectively engage and retain the speed square.
The present invention represents an improvement over the prior art by providing an inexpensive, lightweight, durable speed square holder having a minimum number of components and capable of securely retaining the speed square in virtually any orientation.